Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel capable of improving high-resolution expression ability and a display device having the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Image display devices for displaying various kinds of information on a screen, have been developed such that the image display devices are thinner, lighter, and portable, and exhibit high performance. In addition, flat panel display devices, which have lower weight and volume than cathode ray tubes (CRT), have been highlighted.
A flat panel display device includes a plurality of unit pixels, each of which includes red, green, and blue sub-pixels, for realizing various kinds of color images. The red, green, and blue sub-pixels are arranged in a stripe pattern in which sub-pixels having the same color are arranged in columns.
In a case in which the sub-pixels are arranged in the stripe pattern, however, an aperture ratio is lowered due to a black matrix disposed between the respective sub-pixels with the result that high-resolution expression ability is lowered.